


Wear What You Love

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Oblivious, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Stakeout, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Teasing, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: 5 times Theo and Stiles wore the other one’s clothes without the Pack noticing that they are actually together.And finally, 1 time when they did.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 304





	1. Cap

“I can’t believe I had to get up early for this” Stiles complained getting out of the jeep and walking towards the place where there had been an attack of the new _creature_ that haunted Beacon Hills.

“You know, it’s not really early, but if you go to sleep at 5am, _yes_ , I did _notice_ , waking up before 12pm feels early” Theo argued. Stiles looked at him with an annoyed expression which Theo responded lifting up his eyebrows clearly saying, _don’t you dare, you know i’m right_.

“The attack was near the cliff, let’s go before my father has to send his deputies to investigate” Stiles said and his boyfriend nodded.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Theo asked.

“Anything that can point out what is the _thing_ that is terrorizing the town now. So open your eyes and nose, i’m going to need those werewolf powers of yours” Stiles said making Theo smirk.

Theo sniffed around, he could feel that the _thing_ that attacked those two campers was supernatural for sure. It didn’t smell like a werewolf, but at least Theo could only smell one of them.

“Damn it” Stiles exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Theo questioned.

“Nothing is just that I wanted to see up there and the sun keeps getting in my eyes.” Stiles responded. Theo huffed a laugh and turned to walk towards the car.

Stiles tried to get closer to the rock he wanted to inspect, there were some marks there, probaly claws marks. _Great, the thing has claws that can almost break rocks, just fantastic_ Stiles thought. Stiles then felt that something posed in his head, he went to take it and saw that it was a black cap. Stiles turned to Theo who was smiling.

“Go on Sherlock, continue with you investigation” Theo teased grabbing the cap and putting it back on Stiles’s head. “Looks good on you” Theo claimed grinning at his boyfriend and making Stiles snort. Stiles liked this side of Theo, the _caring Theo,_ it was one that only Stiles got to see.

After takig the photos and information they needed, Stiles sent his father a text telling him that he could go to the scene and they went to Scott’s house to report his findings.

Malia, Lydia, Liam and Mason were waiting for them when they arrived to Scott’s house. Stiles completely forgot that he was wearing Theo’s cap until Malia pointed it out.

“What’s with the cap?” Malia asked.

“It was sunny there, I couldn’t watch the crime scene, and Theo lend it to me” Stiles explained.

“Is it Theo’s?” Malia said.

“Yeah, you know my caps all have the Mets symbol, this one is too boring for me” Stiles joked.

“Hey! Next time I’ll let your eyes get burnt, give it back then!” Theo complained and Stiles chuckled keeping the cap away from Theo and making the latter run to get it.

The cap is Stiles’s closet, next to his baseball ones.


	2. Leather Jacket

That night Scott asked Theo to watch over the preserve in case the _thing_ decided to attack again. Liam was supposed to be his partner but he had an exam the day after so Stiles volunteer himself to go with Theo.

Theo picked Stiles up in his car and they both headed towards the preserve.

The walked together alert in case the had an encounter with the thing.

“What a great way to spend a tuesday night” Stiles proclaimed.

“Well this can easily turn into a romantic date” Theo said taking Stiles hand in his.

“Yeah, it surely will be romantic when we both end up together in the entrails of some Werecreature becoming their lunch.” Stiles sarcastically added.

Theo snorted and pulled Stiles to him. Stiles’s chest bumped into Theo’s and the Quimera took the opportunity put his arms around the human’s hips, embrazing him. Stiles rolled his eyes in a fond way and put his arms on Theo’s shoulders stroking the Quimera’s hair soflty. Theo managed to peck Stiles on the lips.

“Look up” Theo whispered. Stiles did and couldn’t help but to smile when he saw the stars in the dark night. “Should I say something like you’re the brightest star of all the above?” Theo joked.

“Don’t you dare! I will take the car and leave you here!” Stiles responded huffing a laugh. Theo grinned and kissed Stiles full on the lips and then rested his face on the human’s shoulder touching Stiles’s neck with his nose, which made the human shiver.

“You’re cold” Theo softly said.

“Your nose is cold, I’m fine” Stiles responded.

“I saw you shiver before, you’re not wearing a coat, it’s chilly” Theo added.

“Yes _Dad_ , sorry” Stiles mocked. Theo rolled his eyes and handed his Leather Jacket to Stiles.

“Put it on” The Quimera ordered.

“What about you?” Stiles questioned.

“I’ll be fine, I can’t get sick, you can” Theo argued.

“I’m not weak Theo” Stiles protested.

“When have I ever consider you weak Stiles? You’re one of the stronguest people I know. But… you get annoying when you have a cold so please, put it on.” Theo concluded and Stiles took the jacket and put it on over his hoodie.

“Thanks” Stiles said. Theo pecked Stiles again on the lips.

The pair patrolled the preserve all night, but they didn’t encounter the thing. In the mornig they went to The True Alpha’s house. Malia, Liam and Mason were there too.

“We didn’t find anything last night. It must have been hidden” Theo said to Scott. “I need to use the bathroom” Theo added going upstairs.

Stiles looked at Theo while he was going upstairs but felt that someone was watching him. That someone was Liam.

“Liam? Something wrong?” Stiles asked the beta Werewolf.

“That Jacket, it’s Theo’s right?” Liam questioned. Stiles looked at himself, he had forgotten that Theo gave it to him. It was confortable. Stiles was not going to admit this to Theo, but he _loved_ this Jacket, and when the Quimera gave it to him last night, it was warm and it smelled like Theo. And Stiles liked it.

“Yeah, it was cold last night and I didn’t wear proper clothes for it, so Theo gave it to me” Stiles explained but Liam looked at Stiles with a doubtful face.

“What’s the matter Liam?” Mason asked.

“I had a date last month and I asked Theo if he could lend me his Jacket, but he refused, because he said that it was his favourite and he was not going to risk for me to destroy it” Liam allegued. Stiles looked at Liam stunned and unconciously caressed Theo’s Jacked with his hands.

“I guess that means that Theo likes Stiles better than you” Mason teased his bestfriend making everyone laugh.

“What’s up?” Theo questioned joining the rest.

“Nothing. I’m tired drive me home?” Stiles asked. Theo nodded.

“Talk to you later guys, thanks for staying all night” Scott said.

When Theo and Stiles arrived at Theo’s apartment the human asked the Quimera in a seductively voice. “Does it look good on me?”.

Theo smirked and bit his lower lip. He came closer and grabbed the Jacket pressing Stiles to him, his nose touching Stiles’s cheek. “Yeah, you look sexy” The Quimera said before kissing Stiles, clashing their teeth together in a hungry kiss.

Stiles looked good with Theo’s Jacket over his hoodie, but Theo preferred when Stiles wore nothing else _but_ his Leather Jacket and laid like that on his bed.


	3. Flannel Shirt

The _thing_ turned out to be a Werebear. ( _“Omg it’s huge” Stiles exclaimed. “Yeah, run!” Scott shouted_ ). It was also strong, but after receiving the hit of a banshee scream and fighting two Werewolves, one Kitsune and a Quimera they managed to force him to shift into his human shelf.

Derek heard about a tribe of Werebears which lived secluded in the mountains so the man ( _Darren_ ) agreed on going with him to go and meet them to see if they could help him figure out how to control himself.

This time it seemed that they were lucky as they didn’t have to lamnet any human loss, only some property destruction and the wounds the pack had because of the fight with the Werebear, specially Theo. Because the Werebear in his uncontrolled state lauched himself towards Stiles, making his boyfriend jump to protect him and shield him from the hit. Stiles felt his heart constrict when he saw a gigant beast tackle his stupid Quimera to the ground and shove his claws into Theo’s chest. Thank god they would heal, but his clothes got ruined as the cuts the claws made were profound.

“Here, put this on” Stiles said giving Theo the flannel shirt he had been wearing as a light jacket.

“Thanks” The Quimera thanked, removing what was left of his shirt and putting on his boyfriends shirt. “How do I look?” Theo asked Liam and Kira.

The Kitsune smiled. “It looks like it isn’t yours” Liam joked making Theo huff and Stiles chuckle.

“Well I think it looks good on me” Theo proclaimed.

“Let’s go back home guys, it was an intense night” Scott said.

Theo jumped inside his car and Stiles seated on the copilot’s sit, while the others went to their own vehicles. While driving back home, Stiles noticed that Theo was smiling brightly.

“What’s with the smile? You almost die stupid” Stiles argued.

“I had worse, you know it. the mision was a success.” Theo responded and Stiles saw that Theo grabbed the neck of his shirt and caressed it with his fingers.

“OMG! It’s because you’re wearing my shirt isn’t it!?” Stiles exclaimed out loud.

“What?” Theo asked but Stiles could see that he was actually nervous.

“It is! It’s because you’re smelling like me now! You and you’re wolf scenting things! Freak!” Stiles said teasing his boyfriend.

“Shut up!” Theo awkwardly shouted.

“You’re giving it back when we arrive to your apartment” Stiles said.

“uh uh! I’m keeping it!” Theo claimed.

“No way! It’s one of my favourites!” Stiles protested.

The shirt is in Theo’s wardrobe. Stiles sees it everytime he opens it to grab the Quimera’s computer. He has never made any attempt to take it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that Theo is the one who would get more excited about wearing Stiles's clothes. but then again his Wolf/Coyote will also be super happy seeing Stiles wearing his clothes.


	4. Bathroom Robe

“This is the last time. I swear to God, this is the last time. I’m not helping you anymore, uh uh, nop. I’m moving away from this town...” Stiles babbled complaining to the Pack.

”Stiles I’m really sorry... I honestly thought that you have seen it” Scott apologised.

”HOW!? I barely saw those things moving! I should be grateful that they didn’t tear off my head!” Stiles protested to his bestfriend.

Stiles continued arguing with the True Alpha when Theo joined the rest of the group.

”Hey Liam, What’s going on here?” Theo said pointing to Stiles and Scott. “Why is Stiles soaking wet!?” The Chimera asked his bestfriend.

Liam hummed still looking at the scene before him. “That’s why they are arguing. The Little elves attacked Stiles and he ended up in the lake. We really thought that he had seen it and that he was leading the elves to the lake as water weakens them. He is mad because he thinks that Scott used him as bait and he didn’t agree to be one.” Liam explained. Theo rolled his eyes. Stiles could be extremely dramatic sometimes.

“Scott you’re going to lose your bestfriend one of this days” Stiles argued.

“Stiles I will never let that happen!” Scott responded.

“Guys, Guys!” Theo shouted getting the Pack’s attention. “It all done, we got rid of the mini dark elves, Stiles they were not dangerous at all, they were only annoying, they wanted to push you to the lake to laugh at you. It’s what they do, they like to prank at people. Don’t be a baby. You’re just mad that you got wet, so let’s get you home so you can take a bath and put on some new clothes” Theo concluded.

Scott looked at Theo with a grateful expression while Stiles looked pissed of being called out on his childish act.

“Who would have thought that you will be the voice of reason” Lydia proclaimed patting Theo on the shoulder and walking towards the cars.

Theo drove Stiles to his apartmet. Stiles was unusually quiet and that made Theo nervous.

“You’re not mad are you? You were overreacting Stiles. Look at the bright side, we got rid of them thanks to you” Theo said.

Stiles turned to look at his boyfriend with an unimpressed glance. “I’m not mad” Stiles responded. But Theo wasn’t really convinced.

Theo opened his apartmet and he and Stiles stepped inside. “I’m going to the shower” Stiles muttered.

“I’m going with you” Theo seductively said grabbing Stiles from behind.

Stiles smacked Theo’s hands away. “Oh so you think that you’re going to get lucky tonight? After taking Scott’s side?” Stiles laughed turning around facing his boyfriend. “I don’t think so” Stiles stated and got inside the bathroom locking it from inside and leaving a stunned Theo in the middle of the living room.

Damn it! How stupid can you be!? And tonight the Sheriff has the night shift!! Theo lamented.

Theo was trying to think how to apologise to Stiles when he heard the main door ring. His supernatural senses told him that it was Liam.

Theo opened the door. “Hey Liam, what’s going on?” The Chimera asked.

“Sorry, sorry. I think I left here my history book when Mason and I came to play video games and I need it for tomorrow” The beta Werewolf explained.

Liam found the book on the table and when he was about to leave he realised that the shower was running.

“Who’s in the shower?” Liam asked Theo with a surprised face.

“What?” Theo muttered. The water stopped running and both were creatures looked at the door when Stiles exited the bathroom wearing a bathroom robe.

“Stiles!?” Liam asked

“Hey Liam!” The human saluted stepping out of the bathroom and tighting the robe’s knot around his hips. “Something happened?” Stiles questioned.

“No, no, I-I forgot my book here the other day. What are you doing here?” Liam questioned

“Dad’s got the night shift and I wanted to talk to Theo” Stiles responded looking at Theo and giving him a fake smile.

“Right. Well I’m leaving” Liam said. “You’re going to get lectured, I feel sorry for you” Liam whispered in the Chimera’s ear sending him and apologetic glance.

Once Liam left Stiles sat in the bed. Theo should not have been so aroused by the sight, but Stiles wearing only his robe was a sexy view.

“I’m sorry” Theo mumbled. “You know I’m always on your side” the chimera allegued while looking at Stiles or more concretely Stiles’s legs. Stiles was teasing with the robe, playing with it and showing more skin.

“Am I making you distracted?” Stiles mischievously asked.

“Very” Theo responded, his eyes not leaving Stiles.

“You don’t deserve it” Stiles claimed.

“It’s my robe and I want it back” Theo said grabbing the knott to untie it. Stiles smirked.

The robe ended up in the apartment’s floor.


	5. Tie

“Shit shit! I’m going to be late” Stiles shouted gettin up from the bed.

The sheriff could hear his son opening wardrobes and running in his bedroom like a maniac. A few minutes later the door of the room opened and Stiles stormed off, sprinting towards the main door.

“Wow wow! What’s happening! Is it a new creature? Why are you wearing a suit!?!” The Sheriff questioned.

“No, no! No new creature... I told you! I have Theo’s gra-... you know, Theo’s and Liam’s and Mason’s... graduation.” Stiles explained.

“Ah yes yes you mentioned I forgot. You’re looking good son” The sheriff claimed looking at his son with fondness.

Stiles was wearing a perfectly fit blue suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. It was a big contrast from his usual clothing style which consisted in flannel shirts, hoodies and baggy jeans.

“Thanks dad” Stiles responded with a smile. Then he headed towards the door.

“You are already wearing your tie Stiles” Noah Stilinski said to his son.

“W-What?” Stiles turned to face his father.

“The tie” The older Stilinski pointed at the tie his son had in his hand.

“Oh. It’s- It’s for Theo actually” Stiles said.

“For Theo” The Sheriff repeated looking at Stiles with a serious, but amused at the same time, expression. Stiles nodded. “Congratulate Theo on graduating for me, will you?” Noah added.

“Of course” Stiles assured.

“Does he know what he is going to do now? Is he going to college or-?” The Sheriff asked.

“H-He is, actually, you know it took him two more years to graduate because he had to work as he was homeless, but he got a full scholarship on Med School at California University in San Francisco” Stiles explained.

“San Francisco? Isn’t that where you asked to be moved when you came back from the leave?” Noah asked his son with a little smile on the corner of his mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but the Sheriff interrupted him. “You’re going to be late” He claimed gesturing to the clock.

Stiles looked at the clock. “Shit!! Bye!!” Stiles exited the house.

Theo was waiting behind the stage for Stiles to arrive with the tie.

“I’m here, I’m here! Sorry!” Stiles came to meet Theo.

“You almost didn’t make it! The ceremony is about to start” Theo said greeting his boyfriend with a kiss in the cheek. “You’re looking sexy Agent Stilinski” Theo smirked pulling Stiles closer to him by the hips.

“Yeah yeah, I have the tie, chin up!” Stiles ordered proceeding to put the tie around Theo’s neck. “There you go” Stiles muttered once he finished knotting the tie. “I’m proud of you, you know that, right?” Stiles said softly knowing that Theo would be able to listen.

“Thanks” Theo responded hugging Stiles.

The couple heard people shouting. The ceremony was starting.

“See you later” Theo said pecking Stiles on the lips before running to meet the rest of his classmates.

“Where were you?” Liam asked Theo when the Chimera positioned himself next to the beta werewolf.

“I was-” Theo began to say.

“Why do you smell like Stiles?” Liam asked sniffing Theo and looking at his friend with a confused face.

“It’s his tie, he was giving me a tie” Theo responded.

“I could have gave you one, my father has tons” Liam claimed.

“Stiles offered when I mentioned to him, it’s no a big deal” Theo assured although he had planned the whole thing. He had a couple of ties but he got rid of them so he could ask his boyfriend to lend him one and wear something of his to the graduation.

“You needed Stiles for something else” Mason joined the conversation followed by Corey, and looked at Theo with a teasing expression.

“What?” Theo said. Did he saw us?

“I saw Stiles knotting your tie” Mason proclaimed poking Theo on the side with his finger. “You were ashamed to ask us to help you, weren’t you?” The human asked.

“How don’t you know how to tie a tie?” Liam questioned.

“It’s not like the Dread Doctors taught me how to do it” Theo allegued. Liam opened his mouth to said something back but closed it again having nothing to argue to that.

“We have to go to the stage guys!” Corey said excitedly.

They all picked heir diplomas and joined their families. Theo looked for Stiles who was with Scott and Malia who also went to see their friends graduation.

“Congrats Theo!” The True Alpha greeted his packmate.

“Thanks Scott” The Chimera said.

“Let’s take some pictures. Liam, Mason, Corey, come here!” Scott shouted gathering his pack.

They got a bunch of photos.

Stiles noticed that Theo’s tie, well his tie, had twisted. “Come here your tie is wrong” Stiles said adjusting the tie.

Theo hear the click of a camera. “Corey?” The Chimera questioned looking at his friend who had taken a picture of Stiles fixing the tie.

The younger Chimera laughed.

“Take a normal picture too” Theo said grabbing Stiles by the hips to stand side by side. The couple smiled while Corey took the photo.

After the ceremony the Pack enjoyed a night out, dancing and having fun with their friends.

Stiles went home with Theo.

“It was a great day” Stiles claimed putting his arms around his boyfriend.

“We should take a shower” Theo said walking towards the bathroom but Stiles grabbed the tie pulling Theo close to him again.

“Tomorrow” Stiles heatedly kissed the Chimera guiding him towards the bed. Stiles fell into it with Theo on top of him.

“I won’t return the tie yet, I have plans for it.” Theo claimed with a mischievous look.

“What plans?” Stiles asked kissing Theo again.

Theo smirked. “Arms up, put your wrists together” Theo ordered while taking off the tie from around his neck. Stiles bit his lip, his eyes widening in anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deserved a Teen Wolf graduation. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. Only one more 😉


	6. Hoodie

Stiles slept peacefully on the bed, satisfied after an _exhilarating_ night. His body slowly moved towards the middle of the King size’s bed, seeking his companion’s heat. The perks of having a Werewolf/Werecoyote boyfriend, a blanket was never needed.

Stiles’s concious noted a pair of strong arms embrazing him from behind. Never in a million years would have Stiles guessed that Theo was a _cuddler_. Stiles was shocked when it first happened after their first time together, they were both panting and breathless and Theo just grabbed Stiles, pulled him close, kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to close his eyes to fall asleep. Stiles had got used to it, in fact he loved how affectionate Theo was. Theo then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from Stiles’s shoulder to his neck, hidding his nose there and enjoying his boyfriend’s scent. Life was good, but they lived in Beacon Hills, peace and calm was only temporary.

Stiles’s phone rang in the quiet room, fully waking the pair. Stiles grunted and Theo let go of Stiles to turn the other way covering his ears with his hands.

“Turn it off” Theo complained.

“I know, I know! Sorry!” Stiles said extending his hand to grab his phone. He checked the Caller ID. “It’s Scott, I have to answer” Theo grunted again. “What’s wrong? It’s 3am”

Theo closed his eyes he could hear a panicking Scott on the phone, which meant bad news.

“Wait what? What? Where is she? Do you know? What was she doing alone in the woods at this hour?!” Stiles bombarded Scott with questions. “Yeah… Ok… Ok… I-I’m getting dressed, I’ll meet you there… yeah” Stiles ended the call.

Theo looked at his boyfriend with a worried and questioning face. “Lydia” Stiles said while looking around the room for his clothes. “S-She went to the preserve, probaly sleepwalking. She was running from someone, _something_ , Scott says that she has been taken, we need to find her, please get dressed and help me” Stiles explained. Theo nodded and got up off bed, the his phone started to ring.

“It’s Liam” Theo announced. “Liam, I know, Lydia’s been taken, I’m getting ready, I’ll meet you guys in the preserve. Yeah. Stiles told me. Ok, see you there.” Theo ended the call.

“Shit” Stiles cursed.

“Don’t worry we’ll find her. She is a powerfull Banshee she’ll be okay, i’m sure” Theo tried to calm Stiles down. “Wait Stiles! That’s my hoodie, yours should be under the bed”.

“I know, but I spilled coffe in it, remember? It was your excuse to get me to undress” Stiles responded with a little playfull smile, putting the hoodie on.

“Ah… yes” Theo muttered. Theo took his car’s keys and the couple ran out of the apartment.

In the car, Theo could feel that his boyfriend was anxious. Anxiety was a normal scent in Stiles, Theo got used to it, but the Chimera had also got pretty good at reading Stiles. Theo could hear Stiles’s brain working at full speed.

“What’s bothering you?” Theo asked.

“We don’t know what we are up against, I-I just… I’m trying to remeber if Lydia mentioned something… She told me she had some weird dreams last week, but no one died in them so we didn’t thought they were important” Stiles explained.

“What were they about?” Theo questioned.

“Her. She was in a field, with flowers, and I don’t know birds singing… kinda like a Disney movie, that’s why we thought it was unrelated to anything supernatural.” Stiles responded.

“Were the birds singing some kinda spell or anything weird?” Theo asked.

“No… I mean-.The buzzing” Stiles declared.

“What? The birds were buzzing?” Theo asked confussed. He knew that face, Stiles had discovered something.

“Stop the car” Stiles demanded and Theo pressed on the brake.”The birds weren’t buzzing. The _bees_ were buzzing.” Stiles said.

“Yeah… It’s what they do” Theo said still confussed.

“Scott told me that he could hear something buzzing in the background when Lydia called him. It’s got to be that… the rest of the dream makes more sense now…” Stiles muttered.

“What makes sense?” Theo insisted questioned.

“We are not going to the preserve” Stiles stated.

“The rest are waiting for us there” Theo reminded Stiles

“We are going to the new electric power plant. I’ll text Scott.” Stiles proclaimed.

“Okay” Theo agreed and started the car again to drove to the power plant.

Stiles and Theo arrived before the rest. “So what are we fighting?” Theo asked Stiles exiting his car.

“Gigant Bees I believe” Stiles responded.

“What?” Theo exclaimed.

“Yeah… I mean the buzzing was a big clue… in the dream Lydia was crowned and she was sitting in a big gold chair for what she told me. I deduce there is a jealous Queen Bee in there with what _I hope_ to be a little army of bees” Stiles explained.

“Fantastic, Why the hell not?” Theo complained. “Why this place then?”

“Look at the shape of the plant, what does it remind you of? Stiles asked.

Theo took a glance at it and huffed a laugh. “a hive”. Stiles nodded. “Are we waiting for the rest?” Theo questioned but Stiles’s little smirk gave him the answer. “Of course not” Theo snorted. “Let’s go”.

Inside the electric plant Theo could hear the buzzing, it was distranting but he managed to locate Lydia. The rescue mission was going greatly but Stiles was right about the _little_ bee army.

“Go get her! I’ll take care of them” Theo ordered before growling and launching himself towards the bees to fight.

Stiles entered the cage where Lydia was. She was asleep but she didn’t look hurt. “Come Lydia, we have to leave” Stiles tried to wake Lydia up.

Thankfully the Bansheere responded and opened her eyes. “Stiles…”

“Yes it’s me, let get out of here” Stiles said holding Lydia. Stiles could hear Theo fighting the bees and some of its corpses on the floor. Then he heard a loud buzz. The Queen arrived.

The Bee Queen was large, with long legs and wings. She had a human-like form.

“Theo! If we defeat her the rest of the hive will die with her!” Stiles shouted alerting his boyfriend. Theo turned and looked at the Queen, his eyes flashing and his fangs showing.

Stiles was too concetrated looking at Theo that he didn’t notice that a group of bees were coming at him. “Cover your ears” Lydia said before opening his mouth taking a little breath in. Stiles knew what was _coming_. The Banshee scream filled the electric power plant, and the bees sucumbed to its power.

Stiles smiled at Lydia. She was getting really good at controlling her power. A loud grunt caught stiles attention, he turned his face towards the noise and saw Theo falling on the ground.

“Theo!” Stiles shouted running towards him. Theo get trying to get up but the Queen kept beating him, not giving a chance for Theo to counter.

The Queen grabbed Theo by the neck pulling him up. Stiles could see his boyfriend trying and failing to fight back. Stiles felt a tug in his heart. He was not going to lose Theo, no way in hell. The Bee Queen directed her sting towards Theo.

“Theo!” Stiles shouted again. But then a thunderous roar silenced the room, Stiles turned to see Scott with his Alpha red glowing eyes.

Malia and Liam ran towards the remaining soldier bees and Scott moved towards the Queen. The later dropped Theo and walked to meet the Alpha. Stiles rushed towards Theo, kneeling to check his injuries. Theo smiled at Stiles, his breathing was slow but he was already healing. He’ll be okay.

The battle didn’t last long, Scott was stronger and finally the Queen was cut in a half by Kira. Another victory for the McCall Pack.

The Pack exited the power plant. Scott checked on Lydia who was thankfully unhurt. Stiles and Liam were holding Theo who was still recovering. Then Malia spoke.

“You stink” Malia said sniffing Stiles.

“Well thank you Malia, I always love when you compliment me” Stiles snorted.

“You reek of _him_ ” Malia said pointing at Theo.

“We came together” Theo responded.

“That’s not your hoodie” Mason said catching everyone’s attention.

“What?” Stiles said.

“The hoodie. It’s Theo’s.” Mason declared.

“It’s a black hoodie” Theo argued.

“Stiles doesn’t own a black hoodie” Mason insisted.

“How do you know that?” Stiles questioned and Mason cocked his head to the side.

“The hoodie smells a lot like Theo” Liam added.

“Yeah, it’s his, it’s not a big deal” Stiles allegued.

“Why are you wering Theo’s hoodie?” Liam asked. “You came together, and you knew about Lydia when I called you. Were you together?”

“You _reek_ of him” Malia said at the same time.

“Yes, yes, Malia, we got it, I smell like Theo and you don’t like it.” Stiles responded looking at the Werecoyote with an annoyed face.

“I mean, you, _all of you_. You smell like him everywhere. You smell like sex” Malia proclaimed shocking the rest. Theo’s eyes widened and Stiles’s eyes showed fear and surprise for a second.

Liam sniffed Theo. “You too! You have Stiles’s scent all over you”.

“Liam” Theo hissed.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked joining the rest with Lydia and Kira behind him.

“Stiles and Theo are having sex” Mason said making the pack look at him with an astonished expression.

“Obviously” Lydia claimed.

“What!?” Scott said looking at the Banshee.

“They have been dating for like two months” Lydia responded. Stiles hufffed a laugh. _Of course she knew_. Scott looked at Stiles with a questioning face.

“How do you know?” Liam asked the Banshee

“How do you _not_ know?” Theo said looking at the beta wolf. Liam glaced at Theo confussed. “You caught Stiles a few weeks ago in my apartmet wearing nothing but my robe and you weren’t suspicious? What exactly did you think he was doing there?” Theo asked his friend.

“I go to your apartmet many times” Liam argued.

“But you don’t use my shower or my robe!” Theo insisted.

“You have been wearing each others clothes” Kira claimed.

“Yes they have, I have seen Theo in the supermarket a couple of times, wearing flannel shirts” Lydia smirked.

“I _knew_ it _!”_ Stiles exclaimed poking his boyfriend who was blushing a little bit.

“The tie you used at the graduation! It was Stiles! You wanted to wear something of him?” Liam asked. Kira smiled sweetly thinking that it was romantic.

“I’m not the only one who take things. In fact, I’m missing some of my underwe-“ Theo started saying “Let’s not accuse each other” Stiles interrupted. Theo smirked.

“Why didn’t you say?” Scott asked in a serious tone.

Stiles breathed out. “Well at first we didn’t know if we were going to last…” Stiles explained. “ _You_ didn’t know” Theo added. Stiles rolled his eyes. Theo always bet for them. “And well… we just thought you knew and that you didn’t care” Stiles allegued.

“You didn’t tell us!” Scott argued.

“Yeah, but… okay we don’t PDA in front of you, but i’m pretty sure we have hold hands and well… we spend a lot of time together. What did you think we were doing?” Stiles questioned.

“I just thought you guys connected again, that you were friends like in fourth grade” Scott explained.

“Well you were right… we connected” Stiles agreed giving a little smile to the Alpha. Stiles didn’t want Scott to be mad at him.

“In a more carnal way, though” Theo added and Stiles poked him with his elbow.

“You make a nice couple” Kira said smiling sweetly at them. Lydia placed his left hand on the Alpha’s back catching his attention and offering a knowing smile.

“Yeah, you do” Scott agreed looking from Lydia to Stiles.

“Okay, but clean up next time, so we don’t have to smell the sex all over you” Malia added and Stiles knew that it meant that she wasn’t completly against them.

Stiles met Theo’s eyes, the Chimera smiled brightlly before capturing Stiles’s lips in a kiss. Stiles could hear some groans and giggles.

“We just gave them a free pass to make out in front of us” Mason said. Stiles snorted against Theo’s lips breaking the kiss with a smile. The Pack realising they were together was not so bad after all.

In the mornig when the couple arrived to Theo’s apartment Stiles announced that he was keeping the hoodie. “We need to shower too” Stiles said.

“Later” Theo claimed grabbing Stiles’s hips to pull him close in a filthy kiss. Stiles took off _his new_ hoodie which ended on the floor while his boyfriend transported him to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final finished!! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to end it! Between Steo Day at the end of June and that I went on holidays with my family in July, I hadn't had the time to write a lot.
> 
> Also I didn't know how to finish this, but I had the inpiration last night in the shower xD. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Is way longer than the rest of the chapter but I guess you don't mind. If you did like it, you know that Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> This has become my most read fic! so thank you so much for the support. <333

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember seeing this trope in the Steo Fandom so... I felt like doing it.
> 
> Also I love the idea of them sharing clothes
> 
> If you liked it you can leave kudos or comments so I know! it's always appreciated.


End file.
